Lovino tries his hand at compassion
by FanSlewFantasy
Summary: Spamano mafia-ish AU. Antonio is ill, and Lovino tries his best to heal him. But he's not very good. Old story, pretty clean by my standards but M anyway. Yaoi, DL;DR. Peace, brothers.


Kyah… as I write this I am as sick as a dog. I haven't felt this shit since I ate that rotten coconut that time. -_-' you have no fucking idea how badly I wish I had a sexy Italian by my bedside 'healing' me.

DISCLAIMERS and other fun killing legal mumbo jumbo

I don't own Hetalia, Lovino or Antonio, or a moonhopper. I don't make any money from these stories.

Yaoi, guys and gals.

OOC, of course, PWP, completely.

AU some kind of crazy undercovergangsta lol I dunno I just wanted to write porn.

…

I groaned pathetically and rolled over in bed. Outside, the sound of sirens, the shush of car wheels through puddles, and gunshot echoing in alleyways and off road. At ten am, no less.

"Antonio, get the fuck up you lazy piece of shit, we are all out of Tomatoes."

Miserable, aching, trembling, I propped myself up and tried to drag myself out of bed, to no avail. With a whimper, I fell back to the mattress, rolling onto my back and whining as my stomach cramped and the effort of getting up caused cold sweat to bead on my forehead.

"Antonio!" an angry fist on my door and I covered my ears.

"Go away!" I called and he grunted.

"No, you have shit to do and I have been up since five." A loud crack I recognised as the sound of rotted doorframe cracking. I curled up and covered my head with the blanket. I smelt like sweat, sour and overwhelming. The smell made me gag.

"Antonio." the sound of buckled boots thumping on old floorboards. "Get up. You do this every morning and I am sick of it. Start being useful goddamnit, or I'll clip your ass before you know whats happened."

He ripped the blanket off me roughly, throwing it on the ground, and I whimpered. It was freezing! Worse than freezing. It was like a Satan ice-cream, so cold it burned.

"Come on, get up. We don't have time to- Antonio? Uh, 'toni, are you okay?"

I pressed the heel of my hand to my forehead and moaned softly, shaking my head just a little bit. Lovino inhaled sharply and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, uh, you look awful."

Another moan. I cracked open an eye and looked to him. "gee… thanks."

"You're welcome?" He folded his arms and tossed hair out of his eyes. "Um, did you want a drink or something to eat or-"

At the mention of food, my gut heaved and I gagged. He leapt backward in shock, colliding with the side table and knocking my brand new Alarm clock to the floor. Whining, I suppressed the need to hurl and reached for the thing, though it was much too far away for me to succeed. Nice objects like that were hard to get in these parts.

"Shit! Sorry, sorry." He picked it up and placed it very carefully beside my lamp and I let my arm go limp.

"Thanks…"

"Uh, no problem. Okay. Well, um, I suppose I'll go then. Leave you to it and such." Awkward hands, unused to tenderness or subtlety, lifted the blankets thrown at the foot of my bed and dragged them back over me, clumsily tucking me in. "uh… okay then. I guess I'll go now. If you want me I'll be in the other room."

I grunted and rolled over, onto my stomach.

Broken sleep claimed me then, jagged and restless. I tossed and turned in feverish fits, unable to fully relax into a pattern of breathing. Every ten minutes I woke, gut clenching, head spinning, and had to roll over. When I shut my eyes, morphing black and white lights made me motion sick, my sweaty body trembled, because I was still cold.

For the love of god, why could I not just die and be done with it.

"Antonio?"

I sat up abruptly when a smooth, warm hand brushed my cheek, and immediately regretted it. My head spun, my stomach lurched and I knew then that I was going to spew. No pushing it back down this time.

"Fucking hell 'toni!" he shoved the bowl in my hands just in time, bile burned the back of my throat and nose as I brought up the contents of my stomach. Not much, actually. Mostly just coffee and KFC from last night's dinner.

"Sorry!" I spluttered, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. I felt a little better, now I had emptied my stomach, but the embarrassment of throwing up in front of Lovi was making me feel queasy again.

"Well. Good thing I brought this bowl, huh?"

I nodded weakly and he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"So, I've ran you a bath because that's the sort of shit sick people like, and also here are some painkillers." He shoved a glass of water and two innocent looking pills into my hand.

"Painkillers?" I cringed when I realised my voice had been reduced to a thin croak. "What kind of painkillers."

"Oh, you know. The kind that kill pain."

As soon as he said that, I decided it would be better for all involved if I didn't take them. Lovino had too many mafia-related bits and pieces lying around for me to blindly trust any medication he shoved into my palm. With a non-commitive grunt, I slipped the tablets under my tongue and took a gulp of the water. He grinned and pushed sweaty tendrils of hair off my forehead, before standing.

"Come on then. Bathtime. You big old babbo." His tease was snide, like everything else about him, but comforting in an ironic way.

When he turned to leave, I spat the pills discretely into the bowl of vomit and winced, incredibly ashamed of myself. Had I really just puked in front of him? Seriously?

"Lovi…" I struggled to stand, almost lost my balance and dropped the bowl and its contents all over the floor, and had to hold on to the floor lamp to stop my aching legs from giving way beneath me. He paused, hand on the cracked doorframe, and observed my struggle.

"You okay?"

"No!"

"Oh…"

After about thirty second, I managed to regain some balance and shuffled, head bowed, toward him.

"Leave the bowl." He reached out and pried the thing from my grip, setting it on the floor beside the unhinged door. "Sorry about the door, by the way. It was an accident."

"… You kicked it in with your huge ass boots. It wasn't even locked!"

"Yeah… sorry."

He smiled weakly and held out his arm "are we all good?"

"Whatever." I leaned into him gratefully and he led me out of my cold little room into the toasty space we called the lounge, though it was really more of a sofa, fireplace and black and white television perched on two empty crates.

"Bath is through here. Come on, move your ass."

We had been living in this flat for just under a month, a simple three room plus bathroom affair with shitty plumbing and shittier climate control. I thought longingly of my own house in Madrid, breezy and bright and with an open garden, the streets there safe and bright till late in the evening. But of course, Captian Cugine here would have no part in it. We had to run this city for the time being, and apparently heading a black market liquor ring meant you had to rough it hard. What an utterly miserable existence. Good thing he was suited to it, I guess.

The bathroom was unappealing at the best of times. Cracked porcelain, dirty blue tiles and windows that rattled with the wind, the bathtub dominated the room, though I had initially thought it unusable and hence had been going to the community pools down the road to shower. Apparently though, despite the huge cracks and rusted pipes, it _was_ capable of holding water. A huge volume of steam was swirling on the surface, heating the chilled air; somehow he had even conjured up bubbles. From the smell I suspected they were dish detergent, but hey, it's the thought that counts and honestly, dish detergent bubbles was probably as thoughtful as Lovino got.

"Okay. There you go. Take as long as you like." He released me and I swayed, rubbing my head, genuinely touched by the bath. Such a sweet gesture, I never would have dreamed he could be so considerate.

"Thanks, Lovi. I will." I pulled off my top, damp with sweat, and dropped it on the floor. He stood there for a short moment, until I began loosening the ties of my track pants, and he left. I'm sure he would have shut the door behind him, but once again there wasn't one. Until recently, my bedroom had been the only room that had had a door at all.

Naked, shivering a little from the cold, I approached the bath and dipped my hand in the water. It was hot. Burning hot. Inhaling sharply, I withdrew my hand and seized a towel from the stack on the toilet cistern.

"Lovi, it's too hot." I called, wrapping the towel around my waist and putting the lid of the toilet down so I could sit. I was starting to feel much better now, though my head still ached, and my throat still burned.

"What? I can't hear you, speak louder."

"I can't, my throat has crapped up."

Lovino reappeared at the door, leaning languidly on the frame. He looked odd, without his customary scowl of defiance plastered on a pretty face. His hair was in need of a wash.

"What?"

"My throat has gone crappy and that bath is way to hot."

An incredulous look. "What do you mean, 'it's too hot'?"

"It's to hot. I can't get in, it will burn."

"It will-" Lovino frowned and shook his head. "I doubt it, Antonio. You're just being a wimp."

"Lov, I appreciate the thought but I can't get in that."

"I'm sure you can."

"No, I can't."

"'toni, just get in the bath."

"I'm not getting in the bath."

"Antonio! Get in the goddamed bath!"

"Make me!"

In retrospect, that was probably the stupidest thing I could have possibly said. Although he was thin and short, Lovino was strong. Strong and stubborn and clearly not impressed. In one swift movement he crossed the room, dark expression on his face enough to strike fear into the heart of stronger men than I, and lifted me from my seat. I yelped, unable to squirm least he drop me, unable to stay still for fear of what was about to happen, and seized the rosaries around his neck.

"Lovino!"

With a grunt, he dropped me in the bathtub and I gasped. Fuck it was hot! Boiling, unbearable. Plus I was still wearing that towel.

Grinning triumphantly, Lovi straightened up. The necklace I was gripping snapped, and beads flew off, some landing in the water and floating on the surface.

"There. Now you're in."

"Lovino it burns!"

"Oh shush, don't be such a cry-baby. Here, you broke my rosary. Nice going."

With a sigh, he knelt beside the bath and dipped his hand in. I squirmed uncomfortably; every square inch of my skin was stinging and tingling. It was a horrible feeling, making my head heavy and my stomach ache dully.

"Gosh, Antonio. I'm trying to do something nice for you. Appreciate it already."

"It's still to hot!"

"You'll get used to it!" he swept his hand out; the surface of the water rippled, and grabbed one of the black beads floating by my chest. "You owe me a new necklace, so you know."

I groaned and sunk lower into the tub. It wasn't so bad now, the burning had dulled and I had adapted to the temperature. Though I was still far from comfortable.

"It's your fault." My head lolled back onto the rim of the tub. He sloshed water up over my chest and throat, and the heat there actually felt pretty good. Soothing. I closed my eyes.

"Once you're done with your bath, I've pulled out the sofa so you can sleep. It's warmer."

"Where will you sleep?"

"Your room. Duh."

I turned my head, smiling a little. "Gosh Lovi. You can be nice when you want to be."

"Shut up!" water on my face, I spluttered and sat up.

"Hey! I'm sick!"

"So? Don't complain when I try and be nice."

"I wasn't! I like it when you're nice."

We lapsed into silence and I settled back into the bath. His hands swept warm water over my shoulders, occasionally my forehead and hair and I felt a faint smile stir on my lips.

"Is it still to hot?" a soft voice, I opened my eyes and gazed at him dreamily.

"No. it's pretty nice actually."

"Told you."

He looked quite beautiful to my fevered mind, head resting on his arm resting on the edge of the tub. His Hazel eyes, usually so sharp and dangerous, were soft and warm, and my favourite long brown curl of hair skimmed the surface of the water. I lifted my hand and tugged it softly, and his nose crinkled.

"Hey, cut it."

"No. You deserve it."

"Do not!" a cupped hand trickled water over the crown of my head, tendrils of hair clung to my cheeks and forehead. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good. I'm glad. Still have a sore head?"

I nodded. He frowned. "Weird. Those pills should have killed all feeling in your body for the next five hours."

"Nice to know you're trying to kill me."

"Not kill you, heal you. There's a difference."

"You used the word 'killed'. When the word 'killed' is spoken by Lovino's lips, no good can come of it."

Lovi blinked, before narrowing his eyes in understanding.

"You didn't take the pills, did you?"

"No." I shut my eyes again and exhaled, letting the warmth soak into me. It was a beautiful feeling, calming, I could almost sleep. Lovi's fingers dipped beneath the surface of the water and found my own, resting in the folds of the towel I had still neglected to remove, and tangled with them. I squeezed and he responded in like. A welcome moment of affection.

"Antonio?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm getting in now too, okay?"

"Huh?"

"The bath. I'm getting in too."

"What?" he had already stood and peeled off his top, revealing a thin tanned body sprinkled with discreet white scars.

"I spent an hour running the water for this bath and I want to enjoy the fruits of my labour."

"Lovino I'm in here you can't…"

Words escaped me when he pealed off his pants and hopped into the tub opposite me. Because Lovino was beautiful in every way. The smooth curves of his hips, the gentle rise of his ass, his long smooth legs reaching to forever. Lowering himself into the water, he reached up and tied his shaggy hair back with the broken string of his necklace, before settling down and sliding his legs next to mine.

"See, we both fit." Fortunately, it was a very deep, very large tub, and this was true. "Come here and I will give you a shoulder rub, if you are still sore."

"Uh, you don't have to do that…"

"Yea, I do. Come here."

"You really don't have to-"

"Do you want an incident? Stop telling me what I can and can't do and start appreciating my efforts, damn you."

"Right. Sorry, sorry."

Blushing, I wiggled around and repositioned myself in the bath, turning my back to him and shuffling backward. His hands found the nape of my neck and began kneading it gently, and without intending to I let out a soft moan.

"There, see. Does that feel okay?"

I nodded and tilted my head to the left, his hands slid down, taking the hint, and my eyes fluttered shut in bliss as he pressed all the tension from between my shoulder blades away.

With a self satisfied noise, Lovino shifted his weight forward and his thumbs found the sore spot between my shoulder blades. I gasped when he massaged it, digging in there good and milking ecstatic groans and whimpers from my throat.

"Gosh, I must be pretty good at this." The heels of his hands worked up and down the side of my spine, dipping below the water and re-emerging, smearing heated water over my bare skin. I was beginning to tremble again; the steady motion of his hands was turning my body to mush.

"Okay, 'toni?"

"It feels good Lov."

"I'm glad."

I moaned loud and long when his knuckled found the small of my back, releasing tension that had been building there for what felt like lifetimes.

"Ah… Lovino. So good…"

The knuckles became harder, more insistent, burrowing into my spine and grinding against my bones. I arched my body, head spinning, breathless.

"Ah. Okay, Lovi, stop now."

"What? I can't hear you, your voice is to weak."

"I said stop. You can stop now."

"Why, is it hurting?"

I shook my head. It wasn't hurting, not in the least. But he had to stop. He simply had to stop or I would loose my tenuous grip on reality.

"Then why do you want me to stop?"

Those hands slipped back up my spine, returning to the point of origin at my shoulders and resumed caressing my shoulder blades. Every touch made me shiver, my heart was beating too fast and feverish sweat was pouring down my face again.

"Poor Antonio… you are all delirious, aren't you? Are you tired?"

I nodded dumbly and he pulled me backward, against him.

"Then sleep for a bit. I'll wake you when its time to get out."

His arms wrapped around my chest, his face nuzzled the side of my neck and I let my body go limp, as I drifted into the land of warm, restful sleep.

…

"Hey, sleepy bastard."

I stirred and opened an eye. Meeting with Lovinos face right by ones own upon waking would be enough to scare a normal man shitless, but I knew he meant me no harm. Not today, not ever. The expression on his face told me this. Not exactly a warm expression, nor a particularly kind one. But certainly a gentle one. An almost self-conscious one. A smile, I rolled over onto my back and stretched.

"You've been asleep all day." He told me, teeth sinking into a rich red tomato. "I went to the store, and I sorted out the door to your room and everything."

"Ah, thanks."

"Welcome. But you can stay in here tonight. It's warmer."

In the sitting room, lying naked on the fold out sofa Lovino claimed as his own bed and buried under a mound of blankets, there was no way in hell I would have moved even if he had told me to get back to my own room. The fire from the fireplace eased warmth and orange light into the dark space, and the charity shop television sitting on the upturned beer crates gave off comforting noises, of canned laughter and human voices.

"Okay, thanks." I sat up and stretched.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. Much better." I coughed a little, my throat still hurt and my head still ached dully, but my queasy stomach was gone, as was my aching limbs. "My head still hurts though."

"hmm." Another bite of Tomato. "You sleep like the dead, you know. You fell asleep in that bath and I couldn't wake you at all. I had to dry you off myself and put you in bed."

"Oh, uh, thanks." I felt myself blush. "You didn't have to…"

"Yeah I did. The water was getting cold and you were comatose."

"Well, thanks, anyway."

"Don't thank me. But fuck if I get sick you'd better do the same damn thing for me or I will bury a bullet so far in your frontal lobe it'll come out your ass."

I blinked.

"Lovi, that doesn't even make sense."

"I say what does and doesn't make sense around here, okay?"

"Right, right." I lay back down again and pulled the duvet back up to my chin. It was very warm and dry beneath these blankets, I mustn't have broken out in a sweat at all. I smiled and shut my eyes, enjoying the feeling of cotton over my legs, breathing the sweet scent of Lovino off his sheets. He smelt out of place here too, the rich earthy perfume of wine and caramel completely at odds with the dank greasy life we endured right now. It was delicious and comforting though, the rain spattering on the windows couldn't get me here. Nothing could get me. I was safe and warm and comfortable.

"Also, seeing as you seem to prefer 'traditional' pain relief, I got you some of these as well." I opened my eyes and saw what he was holding, a packet of ten paracetamol tablets, and practically leapt on them in my haste to cram two down my throat.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! These are really strong dose, I made sure I got the most no-shit brand I could find, and I think there's some caffeine in there too to make them work faster. You're only supposed to take one at a time."

"Okay, okay. Gimme gimme gimme."

"Hang on, hang on." He placed the tablets on the floor beside him and reached for something out of my line of vision. "You can't eat these on an empty stomach you know, they will dissolve your insides."

"Right, right."

I was too focused on the pills to pay any attention. The pounding in my head had increased tenfold now I was thinking of it, and my desire to ease the pain was overwhelming.

"Here. Eat this and drink that. Then you can have the pills."

He produced a small stack of water crackers and a steaming mug of hot chocolate. I took them both gratefully and guzzled them down. The crackers tasted like drywall, and the chocolate was far too sweet, but I was indifferent at that moment.

"There. Good. Now you can have a pill."

He opened the box and slid out the blister seal package, popping one out with ease and passing it my way. I took it, relieved, and swallowed it dry.

"Lovino, you're an angel."

"I know, I know."

"No, you really have no idea. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"Wow. Was I asleep for that long?"

"Yup." Lovi stood and stretched, the bottom of his top riding up and revealing even more of his smooth sweet midriff than I was accustomed to.

"I stayed up super late to make sure you got those, and now I'm going to bed, if you don't mind." He switched off the TV with the remote, probably the closest thing we had to technology in this place, and dropped onto the bed beside me. "Now move over. I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"What? You said-"

"I changed my mind. You can't be that sick if you're complaining, now move."

"No! I'm trying to-" a hand pressed to my mouth, cutting me off, and Lovino leaned forward.

"Bastard, don't give me a reason to kick your ass because sick or not you know I will."

Resigned, I shifted in the bed and turned away as he stripped. His weight sinking the mattress beside me was unfamiliar; his warmth against my back was not unwelcome. I sighed and rolled back so we were lying side by side.

"Lov, we need another heater or something for my room."

"Where are we going to get the money?"

"I have money at my house! Or even better, why don't we go back there, then the whole place can have air-conditioning!"

"No, Antonio. How many times must I tell you we are not going back to Madrid. That's the first place they will look."

Not that I knew who they were, or why they would want to visit my house. I grumbled and turned to face him. To my surprise, he was already looking at me. In the firelight, he looked tired. To tired. I raised my hand and brushed hair off his face.

"Thanks for today, by the way…"

"Stop saying thanks, stupid. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

"I know, but still." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the faint freckles bridging his nose. "It was sweet of you."

"I'm not sweet."

"Okay, okay… you're not sweet." I smiled and buried my face in his hair. It smelt, unsurprisingly, like grapes and other cosy Mediterranean fruits. "You smell sweet though…"

"Shut up. You smell like grass, so whatever. Hey, how's your headache?"

"Better, actually. Still a little sore, but better."

"Hm… well I never did believe in painkillers."

"What, more of a hard drugs fan?"

"No. I believe in natural cures. There's this really neat trick I know with headaches."

"Uh huh."

"Close your eyes and I will show you, okay?"

I laughed. "Do I trust you."

"Dunno… do you?" a dangerous smile slipped into his expression, the hair on the back of my neck prickled, and I let my eyes close. He squirmed closer to me, threading his leg between mine, and ran a hand down my chest.

"Okay, Antonio. Just relax. I need you to trust me completely and unquestioningly. Can you do that?"

"I guess…"

He slid an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek with more tenderness than I would ever have dreamed Lovino had in his body.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmm… I think so." A dreamy feeling was beginning to overtake me. I felt comfortable with anything at that moment.

"Good." He nudged his face sideways, pressing the edge of his lips flush against mine.

Unsurprisingly, Lovinos lips were sweet to the taste, but not with the heavy wine flavour I had anticipated. He tasted a little more… bitter. Spicy, in the sweet kind of way cinnamon was spicy. I parted my lips and let him through; if my brain had been properly functional I would have questioned the gentleness and subtlety with which he executed his task in my mouth.

The roll of his tongue was steady and confident; I found my arms winding around his back and my body responding warmly to his touch. And he was right. The feeling of headache was beginning to dissipate. A faint white haze of calm was replacing the tightness behind my eyes. We broke our kiss and I sighed.

"Hm… you were right."

"Ah, but we aren't finished yet."

"We aren't?" I cracked open an eyelid, his smile in the half light was wide and focused. "But, it worked."

"Not properly though. Give it a few minutes. It's like this, mi bastardo. Endorphins are the key to numbing pain. Flood your brain with them and goodbye headache."

"Kissing releases endorphins." I stated the obvious implications in a soft, dreamy voice. Already consciousness was slipping away again.

"Mhmm… but not enough to last." He leaned in closer, breath brushing the shell of my ear. "If you really want to flood that brain of yours with endorphins, you need to orgasm."

I was promptly jerked from my state of semi-unconsciousness. The headache returned with full force and I gaped at him, eyes wide, a little more than awkward. After all, we were lying tangled in a fold out sofa bed. Kinda gay, really, if you think about it.

Fuck, we had just _kissed_. THAT was gay. Of all the things, that was fucking queer. And now Lovino had suggested…

"Um, Lovi, its okay now, I feel fine. I'm going to go back to my own be- hey!" his hand thrust roughly down my body, groping between my legs. I tried to shove him off, but to no avail.

"Hey Lovi, hey, Woah that's not necessary I -WOAH!" I jumped; his hands were cold and clasped firmly around my dick. My whole body tensed and I feel silent, staring wide eyed at my best friends 'innocent' smile (he looked kind of like a child who had just broken a lamp and hidden it under the rug with no remorse).

Lovino was touching my… he was holding…

My pulse was pounding in my frontal lobe, long, painful throbs. I winced and squirmed uncomfortably. His hands felt freezing for some reason! They weren't in actuality, but his touch chilled me irrationally. Maybe it was that smile. That confident smirk.

"Geeze Antonio, calm down! I'm trying to do something nice here!" and with that he slowly began tugging on my manhood.

I squirmed again, but the dull aching complaint in my cranium said stop and I did. It was hopeless. Fear had cleared out all of the endorphins from our kiss, (kiss? Oh my god what was even happening?) and all I could think over and over was the word 'gay.' Gaygaygaygaygay…

Lovino was my best friend. He always would be. No, scratch that, we were closer than fiends really. Maybe I have a bit of a crush on the guy. That doesn't make me gay. Just because I admire him, or occasionally find myself admiring his pretty eyes or silky hair… just because I secretly like the feeling on his eyes on my naked skin and the way sometimes he kisses my cheek when he thinks I'm sleeping… that doesn't make me gay. Of course not! But this… thing Lovino was doing was gay. No doubt about it, as soon as penises get involved it becomes homo-erotic. And yes, my penis was now involved.

And regrettably, awkwardly, it was hardening.

Lovinos strokes were practiced. Steady, deliberate and slow, he pulled on my just right to get me semi stiff, before using his fingertips too to render me hopelessly horny. I jut lay there and took it, secretly, guiltily thrilled. Headache? What headache? I felt in that moment as though I had never had a head ache in my life.

"How do you feel Antonio?"

"You shouldn't Lov…"

"But you like it… don't you?" he ceased stroking my erection and nuzzled my neck. His breath was warm and beautiful, it prickled the hair on the nape of my neck deliciously, it tingled on my skin and made me squirm.

"Mmm." I scrunched my face and shifted my body so that I was clutching his upper arms. His leg slipped between mine, silky and thin, thigh brushing my length ever so slightly. I grunted.

"Hmm? What?"

"Nothing…" I exhaled. Letting my mouth brush the fall of chocolate brown across one of his cheeks nervously. His fingers kneaded my stomach light and teasing, his parted lips pressed flush to mine and a sly smile curled our mouths together in a contented, thrilled little curve.

His hand, gentle and cunning, resumed its careful play and I didn't resist at all. After all, it felt pretty amazing. And it was Lovino. Gorgeous badass Lovino, who had put all that effort into making me feel comfortable, into healing me. And a guy has needs, after all. Unwell as I was, I couldn't be bothered taking care of it myself. And Lov seemed so eager.

Besides, I couldn't be bothered dealing with the wrath that was sure to fall on me should I reject him now.

Sliding my hands down his thin, sinewy arms, I pushed him gently onto his back and lent over him. The motion reminded me dully of the faint throb in the back of my head, but another little kiss cleared my mind of that thought completely.

My fingers petted the smooth curve of his waist, his thighs, touching his body in a curious, but not shy way. The kiss we shared deepened the closer I came to caressing his rigid cock. I palmed the thing and began pulling little by little, rubbing the head with my thumb.

"Ngh… Antonio…" the sheets rustled, he wound an arm around my back and the hand that wasn't pleasuring me stroked the nape of my neck softly, massaging the ache away from my skull and melting me completely. Our lips worked messily, breath mixing, lips meeting teeth and tongue and saliva stringing between us. There was no rhythm to our kiss, and as I began to rub faster, and as his hand too sped up so that every stroke sent a shiver of warmth up my spine, it wasn't a kiss so much as two mouths panting desperately into one another, mumbling and moaning meaningless words of endearment.

"Ah- Lovino!" I fisted as fast as I possibly could, occasionally hitting myself in the leg. Panting, tense, desperate for relief. I was hot and God I was _cumming_. I could feel it building up, my entire lower body clenched, his hand was hot and frantic, just a little more, a tiny little more.

"Ugh… yes!" I tossed my head and released over him, his thumb massaging the crown of my dick and wet with thick sticky cum. Another rough yank from me, he came too, squirming, lips pressed together in forced silence.

Collapsing, rolling sideways and wiping my hand on the sheet, I let him ride out his orgasm on his back, fists clenching helplessly in the sheets. My body was throbbing, but not with agony this time. The last few waves of pleasure hummed in the tips of my fingers and toes, leaving exhaustion in its wake. My head was fogged, swimming with, what was it- endorphins? I barely noticed him stir, panting heavily, and slide an arm around my chest. His pretty head nestled in the curve of my neck and shoulder, his breathing smoothed.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of peace and warmth surrounding me.

I felt like I would never be ill again. Though perhaps I should pretend so more often.

…

Hahahaha no explicit sex for you today. :p

Stingy author is once again, stingy.


End file.
